


Runaway

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fix-It of Sorts, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-20 02:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17013471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: Oscar doesn't know what to do.So he runs.





	Runaway

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhh slight spoilers for the new episode.
> 
> I'm gonna WEEP for my son, why must he be hurt.
> 
> Oscar needs love, so I made someone to give it to him. Also if Jaune's sister had seen him do that we can agree she would've slapped him or something right?
> 
> Alt. Title : Okay

Ruby is the last to leave the room, shooting Oscar an apologetic look, before disappearing out into the backyard.

Oscar is still standing at the bottom of the staircase, breathing heavily, in slight disbelief. The way Jaune had grabbed him reminded him all too much of when Qrow had punched him him in the woods. Was this going to keep happening? Would he always be blamed for Ozpin's mistakes?

We're they right? Was he even his own person anymore?

He couldn't breathe.

His legs were barely holding him up, his hands were shaking, he felt tears brimming in his eyes. He wanted out. He needed to get out. His legs moved on their own and he suddenly outside, looking at the house. He wanted to be farther away. He didn't wanna look at it. He didn't wanna think about it. How everyone in it probably hated him, and didn't want him there.

He stumbles backwards down the steps, struggling to breathe. He could go back inside. Just forget it happened, but he isn't thinking straight. His emotions were blocking out his rationality. He starts walking down the street, at a normal pace, before starting to jog, then breaks into a full on sprint, weaving between people on the sidewalk, not bothering to say sorry when he pushes people put of the way.

He doesn't know where he's going, but all that matters is getting as far away from the house, from the others. From everything.

He doesn't stop until he's out of breath, leaning on his knees. He stands up, startling when someone whizzes by on a bike. Looking around trying to breathe, he noticed that nothing looks familiar.

He was totally lost.

He really didn't feel like going back, and he looked around. Argus looked amazing. He'd only seen the tiny little hometown he was born in, and Haven. He spotted a park across the street, and made his way towards it.

Plunking down on a swing he pulled out his holo-phone, scrolling down the refresh it. No new messages or missed calls. No one must've noticed he was missing yet. He shoved the phone angrily back in his pocket.

He doubted anyone would care.

He felt so weak. Angry. Useless. Afraid. 

Alone.

He glanced at the empty swing next to him. Closing his eyes, he hung his head down, pushing the swing slight back and forth.

He took a shuttering breath.

'Ozpin?'. He thought in his mind. 'Are you there?'.

Nothing.

'Please answer me. Talk to me!'. Tears brimmed in his eyes again. 'I just... I need someone to talk to.Someone on my side I need to know your still there. I need to know I'm not... alone'. Tears were fully streaming down his face now. He choked back a sob. "Please". He murmured.

But no answer came.

-/-

"I found him".

Jaune says to Ruby quietly over the phone. The silver-eyed girl sighs in relief.

"Oh thank gods, is he okay?".

"Physically, yes. Mentally, no". He sighed. "Gimme a chance to apologize and talk to him".

"...Okay".

He feels so guilty looking at Oscar from across the street, the boy was sitting alone and seemingly crying on the swing. He was murmuring to himself, but he seemed to only get more and more upset as he did". 

It seems as though Ozpin still isn't talking.

Bastard.

But now wasn't the time to be pissed at Ozpin, or Oscar. This right here was his fault.

He walks over, plunking down on the other swing. Oscar doesn't move or show any inclination of noticing him. He's definitely crying, but the murmuring has stopped. "I-". He reaches out to possibly put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, but Oscar flinched away. "Don't hurt me, I'm sorry, ...I'm not him!". It a loud outburst, and he sucks in a ragged breath. He says it as though he's trying to convince himself as well.

"I'm not him".

"I know... I'm sorry". Oscar doesn't respond. "I shouldn't have hurt you like that. I let my emotions get the best of me. I'm sorry. I know your not Ozpin, I just-".

"I get it". Oscar speaks again, much quieter than before. His voice is rough. "Your all mad at him, because he's lied, and gotten people hurt". He swallows, willing himself to continue.

"But, he's been lied to as well. He's been hurt. He's been losing his loved ones for years, trying and trying to defeat Salem, who he also loved. And then, he asks an all knowing magic genie, if he can defeat her and". He gives a hysterical sounding laugh. "..she says no".

"...". Jaune isn't sure what to say to that. "I-".

Oscar interrupts. "He's cursed to walk the earth for as long as Salem lives, and he knows he can't be but he keeps going!". He looks at his feet. "Well...kept going, at least". 

He looked at Jaune for the first time, giving a small grin. "Y'know... I don't think he even realized it was hopeless until he was called out on it. But I... don't wanna give up. I don't want him to give up. Or you guys. Even if there's no way to defeat Salem forever, holding her off, or-",

I get it. I just-".

"I know about Pyrrah".

Jaune blinks. "Oh?".

"I... he...". He paused, frowning for a second as he tried to find a way to express how to say what he wanted to say. "I get his memories...over time...and in dreams. I uh... saw it happen".

"And...". He swallows again. "I get why you don't like, or trust him. But...". He looks up at the sky.

"I do".

-/-

He's back at the house, wrapped in a blanket(because he'd foolishly left with no layers and was definitely shivering when they'd returned) and holding a mug of cocoa graciously given to him by Jaune's sister. Who had scolded her brother harshly when she'd learned what happened, and immediately started fretting and fussing over Oscar, whowas embarrassed, but overall didn't mind.

The others were in the kitchen, most definitely talking about him. Possibly about him, and definitely about Oz, judging by JNPR's (JNR's?) raised voices echoing from the kitchen. He was contempt to sit here, and sip his cocoa and slip into a calmness that he was sure Ren's aurora was causing.

'I'm sorry'.

Oscar rockets up right, barely managing to not drop his drink, moving to place his mug shakily on the coffee table.

"Oz?". He murmurs. "What... where have you been? Why haven't you been talking to me?".

'I apologize severely. I...needed a moment after what happened in the woods to reflect and regain my senses'.

"...I get that. It was unfair for them to snoop like that. You shouldn't have lied, but you shouldn't have been forced to tell us everything like that. I'm sorry".

'I'm sorry as well. I shouldn't have hidden away in your mind. I've been neglecting my duties as your mentor. And as your friend'.

"Are we good?".

'Are we good?'.

"Yeah.

'Then yes, I believe we are'.

Oscar yawns, tugging the blanket closer around him. "I think Ren's over-using his semblance".

'It would appear Mr. Lie-Ren is trying to keep things under control in the kitchen'.

"Mmhmm". Oscar's definitely drifting off, the days events surprisingly tiring him out. 

'Rest Oscar. I'll keep an ear out to the conversation, okay?'.

"Hmm? Okay". He yawns again. Shifting slightly before slowly dozing off, finally feeling somewhat okay. He knew Ozpin would look out for him. 

"Thanks for coming back Oz". He whispers, finally slipping off to sleep.

Ozpin doesn't get to respond, but smiled in Oscar's mind.

'Thank you for trusting me'.


End file.
